


Unsinkable 8 Holiday Drabbles

by jimalim320



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, holiday drabbles, just little headcanons, strung together to make a little holiday vignette, unsinkable 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: The Unsinkable 8 get together for pretty much every major holiday after their time on the island. These little drabbles are just some fun fluffy headcanons for each get together. Features Shoni and Leatin relationships, as well as Dotin Brotp, and all the girls as super great friends!
Relationships: Dot Campbell & Fatin Jadmani, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe, unsinkable 8 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's become a bit of a tradition that I write these little headcanon drabbles about the girls getting together for the holidays, so I've decided to transfer them from tumblr (@jimalim) so they are all in one place for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter (Christmas) was heavily based off tumblr user @idontlikedots christmas headcanons post, credit to them for the inspiration!

It was their first holiday off the island, well technically second. Though they were so engrossed in bureaucracy and legal shit they hadn’t even noticed the season passed. This year, they all agreed to get together to celebrate.

It was a rather easy task considering the large number of girls. Most had paired off since leaving the island in various forms of living arrangements. Shelby and Toni the obvious couple got a place together after Shelby was legally emancipated from her bigoted parents. Nora and Rachel found a nice studio apartment, that although they aren’t really on speaking terms, their parents help pay for. A kind of way to apologize to their daughters for their mistakes. It doesn’t really move the needle, but Rachel gladly accepts the money as a form of reparation. Fatin followed through on her plan to sell what remained of her father’s fancy watches and got a place in California, the one they were currently gathered in today. She asked Dot to move in with her partially because of their conversation on the island, though mostly because Fatin couldn’t be alone following all they went through. Leah was the only one of the group of either who decided to finish school and pursue higher education at a college nearby Fatin and Dot’s place. Though she lives on campus, she’s almost always at the girls condo. Martha chose to stay with her family, really needing the connection after being gone for so long. She rediscovered her love for dancing and has been teaching at the rec three days a week.

None of the girls were super religious, even Shelby’s faith has been a work in progress. Trying to find the balance that best works for her is an ongoing affair. But the holiday was still something they enjoyed celebrating. The time spent together and the gifts exchanged. It was all about their new found family, and the love they had for each other.

Martha and Shelby spend most of the day in the kitchen cooking and baking. The two excitedly shared recipes they’d found online back and forth the past month planning the menu for today. Toni spends most of her time in the kitchen as well, though refusing to do any work, just wanting to spend time with her two favorite people in the world. It’s funny how much she loves how well they get along, when she thinks back to how much she hated it those first few weeks on the island. When the cookies finish cooling Martha pushes, “make yourself useful, your girlfriend will appreciate it.” Shelby throws her a wink so Toni obliges.

Leah spent weeks decorating the place in between classes and in the evenings much to Faitn and Dot’s chagrin. Her obsessive behavior, though being channeled into something good for a change, could still be annoying as hell. Especially when the girls jusy wanted to relax for the night. Leah would force them to help her hang all kinds of lights and garland and art. There was always a point where they’d just go to bed, leaving Leah to her own devices. They even made her a spare key so she could work while they were out, in hopes they wouldn’t have to help. A decision they are still unsure if they should regret.

When the twins arrive, Rachel is quick to gather everyone up so she can hand out the gift she’d brought for the girls. “We’re doing gifts after dinner!” Shelby objected at first, all it took was for Toni to whisper something in her ear for her to visibly perk up and agree.

Matching holiday sweatshirts! A tradition she explained thay Nora and her were forced to take part in growing up, as twins. “As silly as it is, I look back at all those photos and it reminds me how close and important our sibling relationship is,” Rachel go’s on as she pulls Nora into a side hug, “and you’re all my family, my sisters, I want to share that with you.” There’s not a dry eye in the place. Fatin immediately jumps up to run off to fix her makeup, though not before hugging Rachel and Nora tightly.

Hugs all around as everyone is finally gathered! Dot breaks out her homemade mulled wine, which is so fucking good the girls rave! The music is turned up, Oh Holy Night leading off the playlist, Dot raises a glass in a silent toast. “He’d be really proud, you know.” She hears Fatin whisper next to her, her glass also raised. They clink their glasses and drink together whole the other girls spread across the open concept space excitedly chat and catch up.

When the food is finished and the tables all set, the girls eagerly fill their plates. Shelby says a quick prayer to herself, though not of the other girls eat till she does out of respect. Even Toni holds her hand as she does for support. She’s insanely proud of how much Shelby has grown and admires the way she devotes herself to the greater good, even if she’s still working on what it all means to her.

They put on their sweaters after dinner and take several silly and nice group pictures. An affair that takes ages with how many of them there are to satisfy. Throughout the whole day Toni had been surprising Shelby with mistletoe kiss attacks, which the girl always enjoyed. “You know you don’t need that to kiss your girlfiend.” Fatin deadpans.

“True. But I do for this!” Toni laughs as she holds the plant above her and Fatins head and places a kiss in her cheek. Fatin rools her eyes, “oh no, no.” And pulls Toni in and kisses her properly, showing her how it’s done. All the girls laugh merciliessly at Toni’s shocked demeanor. She all but runs into Shelby’s arms who was laughing along with them. She kisses Toni and reassures her it’s all good, fully understanding the whole things a joke.

Fatin, now graced with the mistletoe decides to have some fun. She stalks around the girl’s tauntingly like she’s playing duck duck goose. She settles on Leah and to her surprise the girl is almost eager in her kiss. Really playing it up for the crowd, earning several “ow owws!" Amongst the giggles. She may have had too much of Dot’s wine already.

Fatin’s next mark is Nora. A short but sweet kiss. When Fatin turns her attention to Rachel, she objects "I’m not kissing you after you just kissed my sister. Too close man.” This makes the rest of the girls, Nora included loose it! Martha calls an end to the silly game by announcing she has a boyfriend. News that makes all the girls squeal in excitement, a reveal that not even Toni was privileged too. They immediately all start asking questions and cooing over how sweet he sounded.

Fatin notices Dot leave the room, walking down the hall. She follows her without the girls even looking up. Dot, sitting on her bed looks a little flustered. Fatin sits next to her, “hey, what’s going on?”

Dot is embarrassed by how upset she is over something so silly, and doesn’t want to explain it. She tried to shrug it off, but Fatin places a hand on her knee and it makes her weak. She caves, “you didn’t kiss me, I don’t know, seeing you kiss everyone else, I guess I just felt left out” It’s a quiet admission. So much that if they weren’t sitting as close as they were, Fatin might have missed it.

They’ve gotten so close since living together, Fatin doesn’t need to ask her to clarify anything. She knows why it’s really upsetting her. So she suck it up and admits something of her own, “Dottie,” the use of the nickname is reserved for serious moments, and Dot is aware of this fact so she immediately has her attention, eyes focused on her roomamte as she continues, “I didn’t kiss you because I actually WANT to kiss you. I didn’t want it to be some joke. I want it to be special.”

Dot visibly blushes at this and Fatin gently strokes her thumb across her cheek. “I’d like to take you out, on a proper date. Do it the old fashion way.” She nods in agreement to the proposition, and Fatin kisses her cheek before standing up, hand extended to help Dot off the bed.

After opening gifts, the girls all cuddle around the TV watching Christmas movies, drinking spiked cocoa and eating cookies. Leah falls asleep halfway through the second movie. The girls put a Santa hat on her head and draw a beard on her face. They take a couple photos and giggle, before returning their attention to the movie marathon.

Rachel gently cleans the marker off Leah’s face (which is much easier because she convinced them to use a dry erase marker instead of a sharpie like Toni wanted) and covers her up with a blanket.

Shelby gathers everyone’s empty mugs during the transition to the 4th movie and takes them to the kitchen. Toni follows shortly behind to have a moment of alone time with her girlfriend. “Hey.” She whispers in Shelby’s ear as she hugs her from behind. “You were amazing today. Thank you for the food, and the gifts.”

Shelby hums as she turns in Toni’s arms so she can see her girlfriends face. “Well I do have one more small gift for you at home, so you’ll just have to wait.”

Toni pulls her in for a kiss and holds her close. “I love you.” It’s the first time she’s said it. Though they’ve been together for a long while. They both were really trepidstious with how to pace things. Their life in the island was a totally different set of circumstances. They both needed to really learn who they were off the island after all that trauma before dicing head first into their relationship. Shelby going through a long and rough emancipation battle, while Toni waited to age out of the foster care system. They had many demons to face, ones they had to face alone.

They took things very very slow in the beginning. Only ramping things up once paperwork was finalized and they were legally set to move away and start an new life together. They were still cautious, taking each day one at a time. But the feelings Toni have been cultivating, have been there from the beginning.

Shelby grins wide, not even self conscious about her teeth not being in at this time of night. Her smile as bright and beautiful as with them on, hell even more so. “I love you too.” They kiss again, full of passion and trust. Toni pulls apart to suggest they “get out of here” as much as Shelby wants to oblige, she reminds Toni that all the girls agreed to a sleepover. “Come on, it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve left them hanging.” Toni poles reminded of the time on the island they were tasked to find food, finding the lychee tree, and then having their own feast, so to say, before sharing.

Shelby giggles at the memory, “meet me in Dot’s room in 5.” Before walking back into the living room, noting Rachel had fallen asleep her head atop Leah’s. Martha too was out, Nora next to her looking like she could go next.

When it’s just Dot and Fatin awake and watching the movies, Dot questions “so I’m just supposed to be cool with them having sex in my room?” All too aware the couple disappeared.

“Shh, you can stay in mine tonight. I could use some extra warmth.” Fatin winks before cuddling up closer into Dot’s side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


	2. New Year's Eve

The following year the girls all plan to stay through New Year’s Day, agreeing that a two day visit for Christmas wasn’t enough. This way they have over a week of time together, and two holidays to celebrate! The more the merrier!

They mulled around the idea of going out, but the more they thought about it, the more appealing a night in became. No traffic, no other people, drinks they could consume without fake IDs.

Each girl was assigned a specific task to get the place ready for the evening. Bringing the club to the condo. Leah was in charge of mood lighting, colorful LED strips and disco lights hanging all over the place. Dot set up the new speaker system she got for Christmas so the music would be just right. Martha and Shelby tag teamed drinks and appetizers for the evening. Fatin wanted to be in charge of the palylist, but Rachel just would not back down. Fatin only agrees to let her do it when Nora offers to help balance it out (because Rachel can lean too heavily into one genre) Fatin ends up gleefully working on putting together ensembles for each of the girls to wear along with full hair and makeup looks. Leaving Toni with what she deems the most important job, getting goodies to make the night magical!

Fatin brings each girl in for hair and makeup one by one. Starting with Martha. She gives her a killer cat eye and a slicked back ponytail a la Ariana Grande. “You better make sure you take lots of selfies so send to that beautiful boy of yours, leave him lusting and your reunion will be-” she growls and bites the air.

She gives Shelby a cute updo and glittery simmer to accent her cheekbones. “Toni’s gonna have a hard time keeping her hands off you tonight.”

“Oh please, she’s like that every day.” Shelby giggles dismissively.

Rachel doesn’t dare let Fatin touch her hair, but she does eagerly let her give her colorful eyeshadow and a bright red lip.

“Nora, your hair is absolutely perfect, and honestly so is your face, so we’re just gonna glitter it up!”

Toni gets an impressive braided crown, which she taunts the girls about the rest of the night claiming she’s “King of the New Year!”

Dot’s hair gets a similar slicked back treatment to Martha’s but, since her hair is shorter, Fatin opts to leave it down, tucked behind the ears. She makes Dot’s eyes pop with the good old fashioned liner and mascara combo.

And for Leah, Fatin loves when she wears it half up half down. She curls it a bit, giving it a relaxed wave. She applies a thin coat of her favorite flavor lipgloss to Leah’s lip, secretly hoping she’ll get a taste when the ball drops.

By the time all the girls are finished getting gussied up in their fancy outfits curated by the host, it’s nearly 9pm. Nora hits shuffle on their pre game playlist, saving the properly curated one for later when they feel like actually dancing. They kick off the evening with snacks and the first round of drinks.

Everyone is super impressed by how great the new speaker system sounds. Still able to feel the bass even at a lower volume. They spend the next couple hours dancing and having the best time celebrating together. Nora drunkedly expresses this sentiment, hanging on Leah and Rachel’s shoulders “I couldn’t think of a better way to end the year, and begin a new one than spending it with all you!” Which prompts a group hug then a shake up of dance partners.

Toni and Shelby barely notice the other girls in the room, a fact they become painfully aware of each time one of the girls yells “get a room!” at them. The embarrassment only lasts a few months before they slip back in sync and get lost in each other once again.

Rachel and Dot have a mini dance off around drink number 4, and everyone cheers in a circle around them. They break out the joints shortly after and continue their friendly competition on their own while the other girls drift off into their own moves.

When midnight nears they turn the music down a bit so they can recite the numbers off together. Fatin screams something about pairing off before continuing, “10, 9, 8…”

Toni and Shelby start making out before they hit 1. Fatin kisses Leah after the countdown amd is giddy when Leah pulls her back in for another. Dot picks Rachel up, who if sober would have been floored, but drunk Rachel jusy screams along with Dot throwing her hands in the air. Martha leaves the room when her phone rings, her man calling. Nora takes all the pictures, her Polaroid quickly running out of film, she runs to the bedroom to get more.

The playlist hits the slow section of songs a few minutes later, to bring the girls down from the excitement. Dot, Rachel, and Nora share another joint while cashed out on the couch. Pictures still being taken occasionally by Nora. Shelby and Toni slow dance wrapped up in each other like they’d been all night. Stealing kisses every now and then. Dot rolling her eyes at how lovey dovey they still are after all this time.

Martha still in the other room has graduated to a more mature level of conversation with her long time boyfriend. Not even bothered she’s missing the party.

Fatin and Leah dance together after their New Year’s kiss. Leah a little unsure if it meant something or was just tradition. When Fatin curls her hand around Leah’s neck to rest their foreheads together, Leah has a hard time breathing.

Around 2am they decide to officially call it a night with one last toast.

_Cheers, here’s to nothing. Hope the tears were for something. Can we drink, drink to nothing. Can we toast to the pain?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic quote are lyrics to Blackbear's song Cheers.


	3. Valentine's Day

They get together for Galentine's Day, Feb 13th. Once again Fatin and Dot's condo the place to be. It's just so mucb easier and less stressful than getting a group their size a proper reservation on such a busy weekend. They agreed to exchange little valentines amongst the group.

Martha makes everyone handmade valentines and a batch of cookies.

Nora writes everyone a little poem, complete with an accompanying doodle.

Toni gets eveyone a bag of Takis with a note that says "you're flamin' hot!" (She's very proud about this and the girls laughs and cheers make her feel even higher.)

Dot buys a box of valentines like the ones kids bring to school, she even springs for the ones with a tattoo or sticker. "Nostalgia am I right?"

Leah curates a mini playlist for each of the girls. 5-8 songs each. She sends them the apple music link which annoys Rachel cause she uses spotify. (Leah ends up making the playist for her on spotify after some teasing)

Fatin buys eveyone their favorite candy bar in king size, which she knows from from countless conversations they had about favorite foods on the island, along with a diet coke.

Shelby knits everyone hats. It's a simple pattern since she's new to the craft. Picking it up as a way to keep her hands busy during the dark times. She personalizes them by color scheme.

Rachel gives each girl a personalized yoga routine. Since they were rescued, Rachel got really into yoga and meditation as a way to stay active but also keep her mind at ease. She tailors each routine based on what methods of meditation work best for them. It actually took months of research, not only to familiarize herself with the specific practices, but to subtly learn each girl's coping mechanisms. "That's why you insited we go to class with you!" She just hopes it helps at least one of them relieve some stress.

Martha leaves the party first around midnight, needing to finish up a few last minute details on her gift for her boyfriend.

Rachel and Nora leave a while later, both still single, and working on themselves and their relationship with eachother. Theres still a lot of healing to be done all around.

Shelby and Toni dip out next so they can spend their first Valentine's day as a couple together. When they get home they can't wait any longer and exchange gifts.

Shelby stopped wearing her cross necklace after the island, loosing her faith has been a struggle. She's slowly working on reconciling, but she doesn't feel comfortable wearing it for the time being. Knowing this, Toni gets her a necklace with a little mountain charm. "To remember how brave you are, and to never forget your strength."

Shelby cries for a long time, feeling so incredibly loved gives her so much joy she's bursting at the seams. Toni holds her close the whole time, never letting her feel alone.

She gives Toni a scrapbook encasing all their favorite memories together. Pictures from their first official date, trips to the beach, visiting with the girls, and all the little moments in between. Milestones and inner thoughts scrawled in neat script caption the photos. Toni slowly looks through every page, fingers tracing over images of Shelby's face, hearts drawn in the margins, the words I love you. The emotions overflow and its Toni's turn to be held while crying.

Back at the condo, Fatin, who decided to get Dot a personal gift because she's her absolute best friend and roommate who she's 100% sure would not be able to survive without, much to her chagrin, gifts Dot a stealth tactical jacket she saw in one of those sky mall esque magazines. It looks like your typical black leather jacket, but secretly has over 40 hidden pockets for the ultimate storage capacity. Dot is so excited she quite litterally kisses Fatin right on the mouth and picks her up, spinning and shaking her around.

Dot feels bad she doesn't have a gift to give Fatin, not realizing friends sometimes give eachother Valentine's because platonic love deserves to be celebrated too! Fatin really is her first best friend. Despite Fatin's insistence on not needing anything in return, Dot promises to make it up to her and to also give the remaining girls their privacy. She skips off to her bedroom, jacket on pretending to be a secret agent.

Leah and Fatin who have been dating since their moment on New Years Eve giggle at their friends child like action. "I know in gonna regret that the moment she refuses to carry any of my stuff when we're out, but it sure does feel good to see her so happy."

Leah agrees, totally admiring how close they are. She gives Fatin her gift, a custom made pink and purple marbled cello bow. "It's probably not super practical since, after researching, like nice bows are hella expensive, but I thought it was a cute idea." It was just a cheap one she found online, she's not even sure if it's usable, but she knows Fatin misses playing (even if it was something forced on her by her parents, her love for cello and music is still very much there) She's shy, still doubting herself in tender moments like this. Fatin reassures her It's the sweetest gift she's ever gotten.

Fatin, in turn pulls out a beautiful, handcrafted leather bound notebook complete with monogram and a super fancy pen that glides so well, it's almost erotic. "I know journaling is hit or miss with you, but I know you're capable of so many beautiful words and emotions, I hope this inspires you to keep in touch with those feelings." (She doesn't know the first thing Leah writes in it is a 5 page essay about how much she loves Fatin.)

(Dot ends up getting Fatin a new quote shirt that reads: no rain, no flowers)


End file.
